Izumi Kagatsuchi
Izumi Kagutsuchi ''(和泉 ''加具土命, ''Kagutsuchi Izumi) ''is a chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure , and the main protagonist in the fanfiction, Naruto: A Story in Silk. A member of the now-annhilated Kagutsuchi clan, that resided in the destroyed village of Mugigakure, Izumi possesses the Kekkei Genkai , Silk Release. Background Izumi was born as the daughter of Ogami Kagutsuchi, the leader of the Kagutsuchi clan, and his wife Reika. Izumi's parents named her after Reika's late grandmother, a talented kunoichi who was widely-revered in Mugigakure. Her older brother, Taro, often looked after her when she was a child, helping raise Izumi when their family was working. At a young age, Izumi showed her interest in the shinobi arts. Pleased that their daughter wished to become a ninja, Ogami hired a private tutor to train her and teach her all about chakra control and jutsu. At the age of four, Izumi was exceeding expectations. Not only did she show a high level of intelligence, but she had a certain level of mastery over Silk Release, the clan's Kekkei Genkai that often took years to control. When Izumi reached the age of six, her village was attacked by a horde of rogue ninja. Her mother sent her into the cellar, masking her chakra and telling her to stay there until the ninja were dealt with. Obeying Reika's commands, Izumi listened while her entire village was killed in a powerful explosion technique, then raided for food and money. When it was obvious that the ninjas had left, Izumi came out of hiding to see the debris that remained of Mugigakure. Stumbling upon one of the village heads, Yeku, on his deathbed, Izumi mournfully asked what she should do. Using the last of his strength, Yeku wrote an explanatory letter to Konohagakure, an allied village, and told Izumi to go there. She did as told, and during the one-hundred and fifty mile walk to Konoha, the realization that her family was dead finally began to sink in. Izumi barely made it to the village gates before collapsing of exhaustion. Upon her awakening two days later, Izumi was sent to the Hokage to discuss the letter that Yeku had wrote. Deciding to keep Izumi's real identity a secret, the Hokage told Izumi to go by the surname "Ketsu". She was then sent to the orphanage, and was enrolled in the Academy. At the age of eleven she was granted her own apartment to stay in. Izumi graduated at twelve years old, with the class of Konoha 11 . Due to the Hokage's interferance (him wanting to see a Jinchuriki , an Uchiha , and a Kagutsuchi on the same team), Izumi was made the fourth member of Team 7 . Personality Izumi is quiet, cold, and critical of things and people around her. She refused to open up to anyone until the age of eleven, when she became friends with Sakura Haruno . Although exceedingly intelligent and quick-witted, Izumi is ridiculously introverted, refusing to tell anyone herself. She is also very arrogant, confident in her intelligence and skills. Izumi does not hesitate to voice her personal opinions of others. She is, although not quite on the same level as Sai , very blunt. Although serious, Izumi does have a perverted side, fantasizing about yaoi and occasionally reading Shounen-ai manga. Appearance Izumi has a striking resemblance to her mother, sharing her petite frame and brown hair. From her father, she inherited her looks, namely her angular facial features and high cheekbones. Like all members of the Kagutsuchi clan, Izumi has the trademark black eyes. She is shown to be slightly on the short side, with a slim, athletic figure and average chest size. In part one, Izumi's preferred attire consisted of a dark green sleevless shirt, zipped up to her mid neck. Across the front of it were three, black, horizontal lines evenly spaced out above and below her chest, and on her navel. For bottoms she wore black ninja pants with cuffs, and on her feet were dark brown sandals. Her hair in part one was significantly shorter than in part two, only reaching her shoulders. Her hittai ate is wrapped around her left arm, and black ninja gloves reach almost to her elbow. In part two, her outfit changes significantly. Her shirt is black, and looser, with a cowl-neck type collar. Three, small, white, diagonal lines are positioned next to eachother on a ridge in her shirt. Her pants are similar to part one, only longer, and the cuffs are replaced with elastic. Fishnet can be seen in the small gap between her pants and shoes. The shoes, hittai ate, and gloves are the same. Her hair has grown out to her chest, and is seen in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face. Abilities Silk Release Izumi is shown to have a high level of mastery over her clan's Kekkei Genkai, which makes use of chakra-imbued silk ribbons. The ribbons can be summoned at will, and usually appear to branch out from the arms. It can be used in a number of ways, such as a barrier, a trip wire, an ensnarement, or to form silk weapons, such as kunai, shuriken, or senbon. The user can also adjust the stickiness of the silk, allowing it to cling and wrap around things, to be used as maneuver gear. High-level users are able to integrate their nature transformation into the silk. Izumi's wind chakra nature is highly useful, as it can be used to make the silk sharp, and cut into things with ease. Kenjutsu The Kagutsuchi clan is highly revered for their Kenjutsu style: Eien. The user strikes very fast, cutting in precise and quick movements. Usually the opponent doesn't even realize they've been struck until the user sheathes their sword. Izumi is considered a prodigy in Kenjutsu, using her wind chakra nature to increase her own speed and the sharpness of her sword. Izumi keeps a katana strapped on her back for this purpose. Wind Release Izumi's chakra nature, wind release, is exceptionally useful to her in battle. Although the techniques she has mastered aren't very powerful, she is good at using them, as well as incorporation them into her Kekkei Genkai and Kenjutsu. Genjutsu Izumi is capable of using one Genjutsu, the Bringer-of-Darkness technique , that makes the opponent completely blind. By combining this with her other techniques, her fighting style is made to be quick and efficient. Status Trivia *Her name, Izumi, means fountain or spring. *Izumi's favorite food is yakitori, and she strongly dislikes ramen for it's saltiness. *Izumi loves to cook, but she can't make very many things. *Since birth, she has been able to absorb information at a very fast rate, and notice small details that no one else would. *Although reasonably strong, Izumi is very bad at Taijutsu. *Her nindo is, "Giving up is selfish, because you're not fighting for yourself, but those around you." Category:DRAFT